Signal timing is a critical aspect of high-speed digital circuit design. Reading data from memory and writing data to memory can be erroneous if control signals are not in sync with each other. In high frequency digital design, control signals can go out of sync due to different length of tracks they traverse on PCB, physical characteristics of the devices mounted on the board and changes in environment in which circuit is working.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the inventions as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.